nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 151: Hajime's Hellish Day
Hajime's Hellish Day (話 ハジメの地獄の一日 Hanashi Hajime no Jigoku no Tsuitachi) is the one hundred and fifty-first chapter of the Nanbaka Web Manga. Synopsis Hajime fills in for Building 5's supervisor (Samon Gokuu) for a day: he's in charge of Qi, Upa and Liang. Inori Hakkai and Houdzuki Sanzou come to apologize to Hajime. Summary Hajime arrives at cell 8 of building 5. He announces to inmates Upa, Liang and Qi that he will be filling in for building 5's supervisor for a day. The inmates, surprised, react with a "Huh?". Liang says "Why is it you, of all people... Honestly, I've never heard a single good rumor about you, so I can't help but worry...", Upa says "You quickly resort to violence, so I don't like you." and Qi asks "Ahh, my stomach hurts. May I go to the infirmary, please?" and Hajime responds with "You're saying everything you want to, huh, you bastards.". Then, Hajime states "Geez, it's not like I'm here 'cause I want to be, either.". He thinks to himself, "Since the outcome of the match between cell 13 and Saru is clear, I guess the problem here is these guys. I don't care if they're former Chinese mafia or whatever, they're still preferable when I compare them to those guys.". Grabbing a green paper, Hajime says "Alright, now for today's plans..." and pauses with a "Hm?". "...Wait, the hell is thiiis?!" Hajime yells with bulging eyes, only to see that the paper says: "One, training. Two, training. Three, training. Four, training.". Hajime rants, saying "Doing training runs with a partner in the middle of the morning, then having soccer and baseball matches in the field afterward- then starting in the afternoon, there's coaching and matches in the martial arts stadium, then basketball and tennis table after that... etc. In the evening, there's track-and-field at the grounds, and if it rains, there's swimming at the gym- It's just exercise for the entire fucking day!!", throwing the paper to the ground. Upa says "This is normal.", Qi says "That's normal." and Liang says "It's normal.". Hajime says "I'd heard exercise was building 5's only saving grace, but to think it was to this extent. I didn't think exercise was the only thing they did. Dammit, at this rate I won't be able to organize all the paperwork I've accumulated for cell 13." to himself. The inmates begin talking about the benefits of having Hajime supervise them: Qi says "But even so, this is still less work for the supervisor than before, y'know.", Liang says "Since it was decided that instruction and surveilance and such would be left to the other guards. We were a little worried since before now, he would do everything without sleeping." and Upa says "Well, it's just because he can properly use the guards here a bit more than before. There was nothing but idiots who would go along with each and every weird rumor, after all.". Hajime thinks "The hell are they talking about with this being better? There's a limit to being a workaholic." to himself. Hajime says to the inmates, "Geez, don't just stand around chatting. Let's go already.". The inmates and Hajime are ready, and Hajime, to himself, says "First up is sparring in the arena... Well, this is a competition between inmates, so I'll primarily be watching to make sure it doesn't turn into a brawl, huh? That should be easy enough.". Liang tells Hajime "I'll be in your care." and Hajime says "Huh?". Upa says "Samon-san promised to spar with us at this time. Samon-san is not here today, so you should be the one to keep his promise." and Hajime yells "Haah?! Why the hell do I have to go so far as to keep the monkey bastard's own personal promises!". Upa replies with, "You have a lot of complaints for each and every little thing.". Qi tells Liang, "Hey Liang, wouldn't it be better to give up for today?" and Liang says "Why?". Qi responds with "I mean, that guard doesn't look like the type to kid around. I think it'd be dangerous.". Then, Liang replies and begins talking to himself, saying "Hm...Interesting. The true strength of the man said to be the strongest in all of Nanba... if I can confirm that with my own eyes, then on the contrary, I'd be troubled if he doesn't come at me seriously.", Qi thinks to himself, "Ahh... this is no good. I totally flipped his switch...". Liang goes to Hajime and says "Now, the match-" before he is interrupted by Hajime, who says "Sorry, but I've got a mountain of other work to do, and no obligation to keep some personal promise that monkey made.". Liang, determined to spar with Hajime, says "In that case, I'll make the first move.". Hajime eyes Liang and punches him away, saying "Fuck off.". Qi, shocked, shouts "Liaaaaaaang-" and Upa has a shocked expression on his face. Then, Qi goes to Liang and says "Liang!! Are you okay?! Get a hold of yourself!!" and Upa says "It's no good, he's on the verge of death.". Qi shouts at Hajime, saying "Don't you know how to hold back even a little?!" and Hajime responds, saying "Huh? Yeah but, isn't going easy on someone banned in building 5?". Qi says "That's only for exercise! What you did was just pure violence!!". Upa says "It's no good, this person does not understand the difference between sports and violence. He's a mountain gorilla." and Qi says "He's definitely a descendant of one, and actually, there's no way you're an honest person, right? Which gang are you from?", adding "Also, quite honestly, we'd like you to leave". Hajime angrily walks off, saying to himself "Geez, they just went and said whatever they wanted about me. If it's gonna be like this, I shouldn't have agreed to that match.". Inori comes to Hajime and says, "Yo Sugoroku, how're you doing?", "Are things going well?". Hajime responds with, "Does it look like things are going well?" and Inori says "Nope, not at all.". Noticing Inori's arm, Hajime says "Huh? What's with that arm?" and Inori replies with "Ah- it's an artificial arm, see? Big sis Kazari made it for me.". Inori apologizes with "Um... well, I'm sorry abbout back then." and Hajime says "I don't have any interest in settling things anymore.". Inori says, "Ha, I'm relieved that you're that type a' guy. But there's still one more guy who says he wants to apologize to you. Could you at least hear him out?". Houdzuki says "Um... About that time... I'm... truly sorry...... sir..." and Hajime notices how far away Houdzuki is. Inori comes to Houdzuki and comforts him, saying "Houdzuki~ It's 'cause you said you wanted to apologize that I came with you, y'know." "If you can sincerely apologize, then do it properly.". Houdzuki replies, "I'm sorry... I'm very bad with people... looking them in the eye is scary..." and Hajime says "Seriously, how the heck did you become a guard.". Houdzuki, crying, says "I'm truly... s...sorry." and Hajime then says "I just said it, didn't I? I've got no interest in settling things with you." "If you've got the time to freak out like that, then get to work." "The inmates won't take you seriously like that.". Hajime says to both Houdzuki and Inori, "If you guys are guards here, then go and properly carry out your professional duties." and Houdzuki says "Y...Yes...". Hajime, remembering something, says "Ah, that's right." and says to Inori, "Hey Inori, where's the smoking room here?" and Inori says "Huh?" What are you talking about?" "This place doesn't have a smoking room." "All of building 5 is a no-smoking zone." "This place is for training the body, after all. It's a no-brainer that it'd be like that. "It's pretty troublesome for me to travel on foot all the way to the main building's smoking room every time, too. Well, I've gotten pretty skilled at sneakily taking a smoke every now and again, though.". Hajime sits down on a bench, lowly, and Inori says "I guess it'd be pretty hard on you though, huh.". Character Appearances Category:Manga Category:Chapters